The present invention relates to a circuit board indicator, especially to a circuit board indicator with simple process and enhanced productivity.
The circuit board indicator (CBI) is a device incorporating lamps on a plastic holder and extensively used for circuit board with indication lamps such as computer mainframe, optical disk driver, network card, monitor, modem, set-top box, and hub.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the schematic views of a prior art circuit board indicator. The prior art circuit board indicator mainly comprises an outer plastic holder 60, an inner plastic holder 70 and a plurality of lamps 80 each having terminals 85. The outer plastic holder 60 has a plurality of mounting holes 65 through a first lateral side thereof. The inner plastic holder 70 is assembled to a second lateral side of the outer plastic holder 60 adjacent to the first lateral side. The terminals 85 of the lamp 80 pass through the mounting holes 65 and are then subjected to cutting and bending process. The cut and bent ends of the terminals 85 are assembled into the inner plastic holder 70.
However, in above-mentioned circuit board indicator, the terminals 85 of the lamp 80 firstly pass through the mounting holes 65 on one lateral side of the outer plastic holder 60 and then each of the terminals 85 is processed individually. More particularly, the terminals 85 of the lamp 80 generally have different specifications. Therefore, cutting and bending apparatus with different specifications are required to process the terminals 85 of the lamp 80.
As can be seen from above description, the above-mentioned circuit board indicator has cumbersome manufacture process and requires considerable amount of cutting and bending apparatus. More particular, the above-mentioned circuit board indicator has following drawbacks:
1. The lamps are individually mounted; this is cumbersome and labor consuming.
2. The lamps with terminals of different specifications need cutting and bending apparatus with different specifications.
3. The circuit board indicators should be manufactured through production line and cannot be made in separated way.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a circuit board indicator with simple process and enhanced productivity.
In one aspect of the present invention, the circuit board indicator of the present invention comprises a plurality of lamps, an outer plastic holder and an inner plastic holder. The outer plastic holder contains an accommodating chamber, which has a plurality of rounded holes on a lateral side thereof. The inner plastic holder has a plurality of positioning recesses and each of the positioning recesses has a guiding slot on topside thereof. The terminals of the lamps are guided by the guiding slot and inserted into corresponding positioning recesses. The inner plastic holder further has a plurality of clamping dents to clamp corresponding lamps. The inner plastic holder has barbs on two lateral sides thereof and corresponding to rectangular grooves on the outer plastic holder. The barbs are engaged into corresponding rectangular grooves when the inner plastic holder is assembled to the outer plastic holder.
In another aspect of the present invention, the lamps have already cut and bent terminals. The specification of the cutting and bending apparatus can be unified.